


The Daughter we never Had (rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Adam and Barbara come to terms with how much Lydia’s grown ever since she came into their afterlives and how she’s like the daughter they never had while they wait for her to come home from school.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Daughter we never Had (rewrite)

Lydia was something.

Not that the Maitlands didn’t mind that she spent most of her time with them but she was most definitely something. Ever since she came into their afterlives, she’d grown a lot and the Maitlands were equally as proud of her as her dad and stepmother were. The Maitlands had a sort of parent-child relationship with Lydia and even her dad and stepmother knew how close she was with both ghosts. Neither her dad nor her stepmother minded. They knew how much Lydia loved the Maitlands and vice versa.

Lydia, to the Maitlands, was like the daughter the two ghosts never had back when they were alive. They knew they’d been expecting to adopt a child right before their deaths but they were lucky that Lydia had come into their afterlives at the right time. Neither ghost wanted to imagine what their afterlives would be like if she hadn’t. For starters, they would most definitely be lonely.

Lydia depended on them just as much as she depended on her dad and stepmother.

And here the Maitlands were, sitting together in the attic, reading, thinking about Lydia, and overall just chatting about her. For happy thought after happy thought of the teenager that entered the two ghosts’ minds just made them want to float endlessly in the air.

“What time is it, Adam, honey?” asked Barbara as she put down the book she was in the middle of reading and glanced over towards Adam.

“About one thirty I guess,” replied Adam, glancing up at a clock that he and Barbara had graciously allowed Charles to install in the attic so that they could tell when Lydia got home from school each and every weekday.

“Only one thirty?” Barbara asked and Adam nodded, glancing over in his wife’s direction. “Why, that’s only an hour until Lydia gets home.”

Barbara picked up her book again and Adam went over to work some more on his model that he’d started a month ago. An hour would go by fast for them, right?

After about ten minutes, Barbara put her book back down and glanced over towards Adam. “You know, I’ve been thinking about how much Lydia’s grown since she came into our afterlives.”

“Mhm,” said Adam, taking his eyes off of his model and glancing back over towards Barbara again.

“It’s been a few months,” Barbara continued and Adam began to notice her start to float upwards. “It’s nearing her sixteenth birthday. Sooner or later she’s going to be an eighteen year old and I don’t think any of us are going to be prepared for her to go off to college. Imagine what Betelgeuse would think or say.” She put on her best Betelgeuse impression and began speaking again. “Oh my, Scarecrow is off to college?! Whatever shall I do?!”

Adam laughed. “That’s a funny Betelgeuse impression, Barbara.”  
  


“Why thank you.”

If there was one thing both ghosts knew they had to agree on, it was that they both knew that Charles had promised them that once Lydia was all done with college she would move back into the house, as it would be her own, and he and Delia would hopefully retire and move somewhere close by. And, in exchange, Adam and Barbara had both promised him that they would keep a watchful eye on Lydia and her future family for as long as they all lived. And, to be completely fair, neither ghost was prepared for the day Lydia died and had to move on to the Netherworld. They would, at some point in time, promise to Lydia that they would go to the Netherworld with her when she passed, so she wouldn’t be alone.

After all, they thought of her as the daughter they never had, did they not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did. :).


End file.
